PRI(EXO)NERZ
by TRArtemisia
Summary: Tak ada yang tahu seperti apa kehidupan 'sebenarnya' dalam kekangan penjara. Semua orang bebas beranggapan, jeruji besi adalah tempat yang menyedihkan untuk para pendosa. Awalnya Tao pun berpikir demikian. Hingga ia merasakan sendiri kehidupan 'keduanya' di penjara. Warning: Yaoi, Bl, BoyXBoy, dont like, dont read
1. Chapter 1

Tao pov

Kali ini aku sukses terjatuh ke dalam kesalahan sedalam-dalamnya. Hidupku hancur karena tindakan gegabah yang kulakukan atas nama cinta. Dan parahnya lagi, cinta yang kuagung-agungkan dan ku bela berbalik menyerangku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah denganku. Tapi bukankah Tuhan sudah kejam sekali padaku? Sebenarnya apa salahku? Ya, aku melakukan hal yang salah. Tapi percayalah, aku seperti bukan aku saat itu. Aku telah dibutakan oleh sesuatu yang disebut cinta. Dan saat ini atau mungkin untuk seterusnya, aku akan membenci satu kata itu.

"Hei.. Kau menginjak kakiku." seseorang disampingku membuyarkanku dari lamunan.

"Ah.. Maaf.." seruku sembari mengangkat kakiku yang menginjak kaki pria kecil itu.

"Hm.." jawabnya acuh.

Setelah itu, tak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara kami. Kami hanya dapat diam menunduk di kursi truk tentara yang menyesakkan sambil berharap kendaraan besar ini tidak pernah sampai tempat tujuan.

Dan jawaban paling tepat dari doa yang ku ikrarkan dalam hati saat itu tentu saja adalah, mustahil.

Doa kami tak terkabul, truk tentara ini berhenti dengan selamat di tempat yang sejak dulu tak ingin kudekati.

"Cepat turun! Setelah itu langsung berbaris!" teriak salah satu petugas kepolisian pada kami dengan keras. Satu persatu dari kami segera menuruni truk. Hingga tiba giliranku. Saat turun dari truk, kudengar salah satu petugas sedang menatap kami dengan wajah merendahkan yang rasanya ingin kuenyahkan secepatnya dari bumi.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat brengsek?! Sampah sepertimu tak seharusnya menatap langsung mataku! Tundukan kepalamu! Dasar bodoh!" serunya saat menyadari tatapan tak suka mataku yang terus mengarah padanya.

Tak mau terlibat masalah, aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku. Hal serupa dilakukan beberapa orang lainnya yang bernasib sama sepertiku.

Setelah semua tahanan turun dari , (Kalian tak salah dengar. Yang berbaris sekarang adalah sekelompok tahanan penjara baru. Dan aku salah satunya. ) barulah kami dibawa masuk ke bangunan yang... Sebenarnya tak ingin kumasuki.

Setelah masuk bangunan itu, kami kembali di bariskan. Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya seorang petugas datang, lalu 10 orang di antara kami dipanggil untuk memasuki ruangan selanjutnya.

Aku belum dipanggil. Tapi aku harap aku tak akan dipanggil. Karena yang aku tahu, setelah melewati ruangan itu, maka aku akan sepenuhnya berstatus sebagai tahanan penjara.

Tapi lagi-lagi, detak jantungku memacu cepat saat sekali lagi petugas itu menyebutkan nama-nama. Satu-persatu dipanggilnya, hingga tinggal tersisa 4 orang yang belum terpanggil.

"Kim jongin! Do Kyungsoo! Byun Baekhyun! Dan... Huang Zitao!" serunya.

Aku terdiam sesaat. Akhirnya namaku terpanggil. Dan jika sudah begini, maka tak ada jalan kembali lagi. Kebebasanku sudah hilang. Sepenuhnya.

"Cepat!" perintahnya lagi. Aku masih bergeming. Tapi sepasang lengan milik petugas menarikku secara paksa. Dan seperti ke-9 orang yang sudah mendahuluiku, aku memasuki ruangan.

Di ruangan itu, kami dibuat bersyaf menghadap meja seseorang.

Laki-laki dihadapan kami diperkenalkan sebagai sipir kepala penjara. Aku sedikit terkejut, ternyata kepala sipir disini masih cukup muda. Dan jujur kukatakan, pria didepanku itu tampan. Tapi siapa peduli.

Kami diwajibkan memberi hormat padanya sebelum ia menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Hm..." sipir kepala itu mempelajari muka-muka kami dengan seksama. Namun pandangannya berhenti saat melihat lelaki yang sebelumnya dipanggil Kim Jongin.

"Aku tak menyangka akan melihatmu di sini dengan status tahanan, Hyung.." serunya, sembari mendekati Kim Jongin yang entah kenapa dipanggil hyung olehnya. Apa dia kakak si kepala sipir? Tapi aku tak melihat kemiripan diantara keduanya. Atau mereka saling mengenal?

"Dan aku tak menyangka banci sepertimu benar-benar diangkat sebagai kepala sipir baru, Oh Sehun!" Ucap Kim Jongin dengan nada menyindir. Tapi bisa kurasakan amarah di dalam sindirannya.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Tahanan Kim. Mulai dari sekarang, jangan lupa memanggilku dengan sebutan kepala sipir Oh. Kuberi tahu saja, disini, di penjara ini, aku lah yang berkuasa. Tak ada perlindungan hak asasi manusia untuk kalian para tahanan. Jika kalian tak menghormatiku, kupastikan kalian segera menyesal pernah hidup di dunia. Camkan itu. Terutama untukmu Kim Jongin." serunya, yang kemudian menepuk ringan pipi Kim Jongin.

"Nah, aku tak akan berlama-lama. Siapapun kalian dulu, aku tak peduli. Mau menteri, pengusaha, selebriti, bahkan presiden pun, aku tak perduli. Sekarang, mulai detik ini, kalian sama rata. Sama-sama tahananku, dan tak ada perbedaan perlakuan pada kalian." serunya, yang berjalan berbalik menuju mejanya. Namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya berbalik, dan senyumnya tersungging. "Nah, silakan ganti baju kalian, dan bawa perlengkapan sehari-hari kalian yang sudah disediakan. Setelah melakukannya, para sipir akan membawamu ke ruangan yanga akan segera kalian tempati untuk waktu yang lama."

Setelah ucapannya itu, beberapa sipir membawa kami ke ruangan selanjutnya. Dan diruangan inilah kami di suruh mengganti baju dengan baju tahanan, dan mengambil kardus berisi perlengkapan sehari-hari yang akan kami butuhkan. Seperti alat mandi, seprai, sepatu, dan sebagainya.

Beberapa orang segera mengerjakan perintah para sipir. Aku ingin berlama-lama, tapi sebuah ucapan dari Kim Jongin menyadarkanku.

"Sampai kapan kau bersikap seperti bocah ingusan? Sudah terlambat untuk kabur dari sini. Lebih baik kau cepat-cepat beradapatasi, atau kuyakinkan, kau akan mati terbunuh atau bunuh diri di dalam sana." serunya, yang lalu segera berjalan menuju kardus-kardus perlengkapan kami.

Aku ingin membalas ucapannya. Tapi disisi lain, aku juga berpikir kalau apa yang diucapkannya adalah sesuatu yang benar.

Mau tak mau, kuikuti sarannya. Bergegas mengganti bajuku, dan mengambil kardus perlengkapan. Setelah siap, kami diantarkan menuju lorong, dan saat pintu di ujung lorong itu terbuka, pemandangan asing menyapa kami.

"Wow... Tak kusangka penjara itu seperti ini.." gumamku pada diri sendiri.

Yang kulihat adalah, sebuah ruangan sangat besar yang dipenuh meja, kursi dan manusia, lalu di sekitar ruangan besar itu terdapat beberapa tangga yang menuju lantai 2,3,4,5, dan 6. Dan di lantai 2-6 lah kulihat jeruji-jeruji besi tempat kurungan kami.

Beberapa sipir berpisah dengan membawa masing-masing 2-4 tahanan. Sedangkan aku, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, dan Byun Baekhyun diantar menuju ruangan kami oleh seorang sipir.

"Kalian beruntung. Saat ini tak ada tahanan yang kekurangan teman sekamarnya. Jadi kalian hanya perlu kubagi dua, dan kutaruh di ruangan kosong." seru sipir yang baru kutahu bernama Suho. Hm... Dia sipir yang baik, aku harap semua sipir seperti dirinya.

Diperjalanan menuju kamar kami, kami dicegat dua orang pria bertubuh besar yang terlihat menyeramkan.

"Apa anda sedang menyamar menjadi tahanan, atau apa? Kepala sipir Kim?" tanya salah satu dari mereka yang berkepala plontos.

Kulihat Kim Jongin hanya menatap mereka sambil diam.

"Bagaimana rasanya mengenakan pakaian tahanan ini? Lebih baik dari seragammu yang sebelumnya, kan?" tanya yang seorang lagi.

"Minggir kalian!" Sipir Suho segera meminggirkan kedua orang itu.

"Kupastikan kau tak akan sok berkuasa seperti dulu, Mantan Sipir kepala. Karena banyak tahanan disini yang membencimu. Kau tunggu saja apa yang akan kami lakukan padamu. Hahahahaha!" teriak kedua orang itu pada kami, tidak! lebih tepatnya pada Kim Jongin.

Kamar kami berada di lantai 4, dan bersebelahan. Aku dan Do Kyungsoo sedangkan disebelah kami adalah kamar Kim Jongin dan Byun Baekhyun. Sipir Suho meninggalkan kami setelah memberi pesan pada kami.

Pesannya:

"Kalian bertanggung jawab dengan ruangan ini. Kusarankan untuk menjaga kebersihan, karena aku yakin kalian tak mau terkena penyakit kulit dsb. Dan jangan lupa untuk berbaur. Karena berada di sebuah kelompok lebih baik dari pada sendiri. Dan yang lebih utama, kalian harus belajar cepat untuk tahu cara bertahan hidup di sini."

Aku dan Do Kyungsoo segera meletakkan kardus peralatan kami di sudut kamar. Kuperhatikan, kamar jeruji ini cukup kecil. Hanya ada ranjang dua tingkat, toilet duduk yang tak disekat apapun, dan lemari kecil khusus pakaian. Dan yang lebih hebatnya lagi, tak ada privasi. Semua yang akan dan sedang kami lakukan di ruangna ini akan terlihat dari luar. Karena hanya dihalangi jeruji besi. Luar biasa.

"Kupikir akan lebih baik kalau kita saling berkenalan," seruku pada Do Kyungsoo duluan. Karena kulihat, pria kecil ini sungguh pendiam, dan terkesan introvert.

Ia melihatku dengan pandangan siaga, sebelum menjawab, "kukira kita sudah saling mengetahui nama masing-masing." jawabnya tak acuh. Sikapnya cuek dan dingin sekali.

"Terserah kau sih, tapi panggil saja aku Tao.." aku beranjak menuju kasur di ranjang bawah. "Dan aku mau tidur di kasur ini."

Do Kyungsoo tak mengiyakan. Tapi ia juga tak menolak. Jadi kupikir ia setuju-setuju saja.

Kurebahkan tubuhku di kasur. Entah aku akan betah, atau tidak, yang jelas aku akan bertahan. Setidaknya aku harus bertahan untuk diriku sendiri. Saat ini, detik ini, inilah kisahku di balik jeruji besi.

Mataku mulai terpejam. Mencoba menikmati keadaan yang sebenarnya jauh dari kata kenikmatan.

"Hei. Panggil saja aku D.O"

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

Teng... Teng... Teng...

Suara ribut dari jeruji besi yang di pukul membuatku kembali terjaga. Kulihat Kim Jongin lah yang melakukan aksi itu.

"Hei... Sekarang bukan saatnya tidur. Kemari, dan kutunjukan apa yang seharusnya kalian lakukan.." Kim Jongin masuk ke dalam sel.

Aku yang sedang tiduran, dipaksanya untuk bangun. Begitu juga D.O.  
Kudengar beberapa erangan keluar dari mulutnya. Tampaknya teman sekamarku cukup terganggu dengan tetangga sebelah yang tiba-tiba datang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Apa sih?" Tanya D.O dengan tatapan tak suka, saat ini ia sudah turun dari ranjangnya.

Kim Jongin berdiri di hadapan kami dengan wajah datarnya. Ia tak terpancing sedikitpun dengan sikap kami yang seakan tak menyukai tindakannya.

"Kalau mau selamat, sebaiknya kalian mengikuti kata-kataku. Aku sangat mengenal tempat ini, dan peraturannya. Jadi, bergegaslah, aku tunggu di luar."

Setelah mengucapkannya, Kim Jongin segera keluar dari sel kami.

Aku dan D.O berpandangan sebentar. Tapi kemudian, kami segera membenarkan baju, memakai sepatu, merapikan rambut, juga membersihkan muka.

Setelah yakin, barulah kami berjalan meninggalkan sel, dan bertemu dengan Kim Jongin dan Byun Baekhyun yang sudah menunggu dengan wajah tak dapat kuartikan.

"Untuk kedepannya, sebaiknya kalian mengerjakan sesuatu dengan cepat." ujar Kim Jongin saat kami menyapanya. "Ayo," iya melambaikan tangan menuju tangga.

"Kita kemana, Kai?" tanya Byun Baekhyun pada... Siapa?

"Kita ke lantai 1. Itulah lantai paling penting di tempat ini." jawab Kim Jongin cepat. Lalu saat ia melihat wajahku yang kebingungan, ia menambahkan. "Aku kurang suka dipanggil Kim Jongin atau Jongin. Jadi panggil saja aku Kai."

"Dan panggil saja aku dengan Baekhyun... Tak usah pakai marga," Baekhyun menambahkan.

"Ah... Kalau begitu, kalian juga panggil saja aku Tao, dan orang di sebelahku dengan D.O," aku kembali memperkenalkan diri. Kali ini tak lupa sambil memperkenalkan si pendiam Kyungsoo pada mereka.

Kai dan Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ayo cepat. Aku tak suka berlama-lama."

kami sampai di lantai 1, dan Kai langsung membawa kami ke seebuah meja paling pojok. Kai lalu menduduki kursi yang sudah tersedia di sana. Aku, D.O, dan Baekhyun segera mengikutinya. dan beginilah posisi kami : aku dan Baekhyun duduk bersampingan, sedangkan D.O dan Kai duduk di hadapan kami.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau tunujukkan?" Tanyaku yang sudah sejak tadi tak kuasa membendung pertanyaan lagi.

Kai tidak langsung menjawab. Tapi ia segera menaruh kedua sikunya di permukaan meja, lalu menyangga kepalanya dengan itu. "Aku bukan mau menunjukkan. Tapi memberi tips agar kalian bisa hidup tenang disini, sampai masa tahanan kalian selesai." ucap Kai.

"Pertama, kalian harus.."

"Apa penjara seburuk itu? sehingga kami butuh saranmu, agar hidup tenang di sini?" potong Baekhyun.

"Untuk orang yang sudah tahu seluk beluk dan peraturannya, sebenarnya penjara tidak terlalu buruk, dan bisa dikatakan menyenangkan. Tapi untuk orang yang buta soal penjara, dan tidak mengikuti aturan, bisa dibilang, hidup di penjara sama buruknya dengan neraka." Jelas Kai.

Ukh... mendengar kalimat terakhir, rasanya bulu kudukku merinding. Aku tak suka berada di penjara. Apalagi penjara berbau neraka. tidak!

"Jadi, apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk hidup di penjara dengan aman dan tenang?" Tanyaku cukup tak sabar. Yah... seperti yang kalian dengar, bukankah orang di hadapanku ini mempunyai tips untuk hidup nyaman di penjara. Tak masalah jika terdengar buru-buru. Yang penting aku segera mendapat tips darinya.

Kai diam sebentar, lalu menjawab. " Aku akan katakan, tapi jangan memotong ucapanku lagi!" tegasnya, seraya mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang diperhatikan seperti itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya, dan menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya Kai padaku dan D.O.

"Baiklah." jawab kami serempak.

Kai menghembuskan napasnya panjang, lalu mulai berbicara.

"Pertama, kau harus menjaga sikap, terutama saat baru menjadi tahanan disini." Ujar Kai pada kami.

Kami lalu mengangguk paham.

"Hal yang harus kalian lakukan kedua adalah, jangan mencari musuh. Siapapun itu. Karena asal kalian tahu, yang dikatakan Oh Sehun... maksudku kepala sipir sialan tadi hampir seluruhnya benar. Tak ada Hak asasi manusia untuk orang-orang seperti kita. Terbukti dengan jumlah angka kematian akibat pembunuhan di lapas ini yang cukup besar." Kai memulai penjelasannya dengan panjang lebar.

"Kenapa bisa? bukankah ada sipir-sipir di sini?" Tanyaku spontan.

Kai berdeham dan memandangku tajam. "Sudah kubilang, aku tak suka dipotong. Hah... tapi sudahlah, setidaknya pertanyaanmu cukup bagus. Alasannya, karena tidak banyak sipir yang cukup peduli pada tahanan. Sebagian dari mereka bahkan membenci tahanan. Dan karena itulah, kau harus mendengar saran yang kedua. Karena yang kedua inilah, yang paling penting di antara semuanya."

Mendengar bahwa hal ketiga ini adalah hal paling penting, Aku, D.O, dan Baekhyun membenarkan posisi duduk, dan berusaha untuk fokus.

"Hal ketiga adalah, kau tidak boleh berurusan dengan Kris dan Park Chanyeol."

"Hah? siapa mereka?" Tanyaku dan Baekhyun berbarengan.

Kai kembali menghembuskan napas, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kami. "Mereka berdua bisa dibilang, bos dari dua kelompok tahanan terbesar di sini."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, jangan pernah berurusan dengan mereka apalagi bermusuhan. Karena terakhir kali kulihat seseorang bermusuhan dengan mereka, esoknya jasad orang itu ditemukan di salah satu sudut penjara." Jelas Kai.

Aku dan Baekhyun semakin meringis adengan ucapan Kai. Jadi ini yang namanya penjara?

Kukira, tempat yang dikelilingi sekumpulan polisi, akan sangat aman dan ketat. Tapi nyatanya, lebih banyak kekerasan, gang-gang kejam, dan banyak hal buruk lainnya.

"Oh ya, sebaiknya kalian menumbuhkan jenggot dan kumis." Kai menambahkan. Dan jujur, aku tak suka idenya. Wajahku berjambang? Bukankah akan terlihat aneh dan tua?

"Kenapa? Itu akan membuat kami terlihat lebih tua dan kotor, bukan?" Tanya D.O akhirnya.

"Maksudku memang begitu. Membuat kalian terlihat tua, dan tak menarik." Jawab Kai cepat.

Aku dan Baekhyun merengut sebal. Apa sih yang ada di otaknya. Di saat banyak orang yang ingin terlihat awet muda dan tampan, kenapa pria ini menyuruh kami melakukan hal sebaliknya?

"Kalau aku tak mau?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang cukup sinis.

Kai tak memperdulikan sikapku, malah ia tersenyum mendengarnya. Pasti ada yang salah dengan otak miliknya.

"Itu pilihanmu. Tapi sebaiknya, ikuti saranku. Asal kalian tahu. Pria dengan wajah muda, menarik, dan bersih, akan diperebutkan sebagai 'wanita', di kalangan semua tahanan. Dan kujamin, hidup kalian akan lebih menderita jika sudah di cap 'wanita' di penjara." Kai menerangkan alasannya dengan cepat.

"Wanita? Bukankah sudah jelas kami lelaki?" Tanyaku, Baekhyun, dan d.O serempak.

Kai kembali tersenyum, namun ada maksud lain dari senyumnya yang agak... misterius.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, akan kujelaskan dengan mudah. Sekarang yang harus kalian lakukan adalah, membayangkan apa yang akan kukatakan." Kai lalu memandang kami satu persatu dengan pandangan meminta persetujuan.

Walau ragu, aku tetap mengangguk. Begitu pula Baekhyun dan D.O.

"Bayangkan jika kalian terkurung selama 5 tahun atau lebih di sebuah tempat yang tak ada perempuan, dan tak bisa melakukan 'pelepasan', Sedangkan hawa nafsu tak mungkin di cegah. Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Aku tercengang dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai. Tapi tidak lama, karena kurasa aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Aku lebih baik menahan diri, atau melakuakan sendiri, daripada melakukannya dengan sesama pria!" Jawabku yakin.

Kulihat Baekhyun dan D.O mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalian mungkin bisa berkata seperti itu. Tapi kebanyakan tahanan di sini, memilih mengganti peran wanita mereka di luar sana, menggunakan lelaki 'cantik' di dalam sini. Dan kalian, tahanan baru dengan wajah bersih adalah targeta utama mereka." Terang Kai panjang lebar.

Akhirnya kami semua mengangguk paham, dan setelah itu, kami kembali ke sel tahanan kami, karena sudah waktunya masuk.

Saat hendak tidur, perkataan-perkataan yang tadi di ucapkan Kai mengalir begitu saja di kepalaku. Sepertinya Kai tahu banyak tentang penjara, dan ia yakin dengan semua teorinya. Itu artinya, semua yang dikatakan Kai, benar. Dan jika sudah begitu, kupastikan besok aku akan melaksanakan sarana yang diberikannya. Menumbuhkan jambang (walau tidak akan tumbuh semalam, sih), bersikap sopan, dan sebisa mungkin tak terlihat.

Ah... apa lagi?

Oh iya! Jangan sampai aku bertemu, apalagi berurusan dengan Kris dan Park Chanyeol.

Rasa kantuk mulai terasa, dan aku suasana gelap di sekitar sel tahanan membuatku terlelap seketika. Hah.. siapa yang menyangka, hari pertamaku di penjara, berlalu begitu cepat...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: Worse Scene Ever

Tao pov

Salah satu hal paling tak kusukai dalam hidup adalah, bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Tak ada alasan khusus untuk ketidak-sukaanku itu. Bahkan banyak orang bilang, alasan kenapa bagian bawah mataku hitam adalah karena kebiasaan tidurku yang tak sehat. Padahal itu tak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Bangun pagi atau siang, bagian bawah mataku ini akan selamanya hitam!

"Tao-ssi, ayo cepat bangun!" seru D.O lagi di telingaku. Dan demi Tuhan, aku benci dibangunkan pagi-pagi.

Aku mengerang tak jelas. Berusaha tak mengindahkan panggilan D.O, dan terus memejamkan mata.

"Kudengar mereka akan memberi tugas tambahan bagi tahanan yang bangun kesiangan," tambah D.O.

Sekali lagi, aku mengerang, dan kembali tertidur. Kali ini bahkan tak lupa menutupi kepalaku dengan bantal, agar suara nyaring di sebelahku tak terdengar.

Sekitar 2 menit setelahnya, baru kudengar helaan napas panjang D.O disertai langkah kakinya yang semakin menjauh. Sepertinya teman sekamarku itu sudah angkat tangan dengan kebiasaan pagiku yang buruk. Dan itu bagus. Dengan begitu aku dapat meneruskan mimpiku dengan tenang.

***  
"Bangun! Dasar pemalas!" sebuah teriakan keras tiba-tiba membangunkanku dari mimpi. Tapi itu tak cukup mampu membuatku benar-benar terjaga.

Kudengar lagi teriakan-teriakan keras dan kasar itu. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, hening.

Kukira aku sudah benar-benar aman.

Lalu...

Byuur!

Kurasakan air dingin memenuhi seluruh wajahku, dan seketika aku terbangun. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriakku marah seraya bangun dari ranjang.

"Aku yang seharusnya berkata demikian! Kau pikir penjara tempat untuk bermalas-malasan? Hah!? Cepat bangun!" kulihat seorang sipir berteriak marah padaku.

Ada apa ini? Siapa di...

Oh! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau kemarin aku baru masuk penjara?!

"Cepat bergegas dan ikuti aku!" seru sipir penjaga itu.

Walau masih pusing dan kesal, tapi mau tak mau aku langsung mengikutinya keluar dari sel.

Sipir yang tak kukenal itu membawaku turun ke lantai satu. Di lantai satu, kami berjalan ke arah barat, lalu menemukan lorong yang cukup besar di sana. Kami memasuki lorongnya, dan aku menemui beberapa orang berseragam tahanan sedang menyapu atau mengelap lantai.

"Tak usah banyak lihat! Cepat jalan!" seru sipir galak di depanku. Aku mengangguk lemah, lalu kembali mengikuti instruksinya untuk bergerak cepat.

Setelah menelusuri lorong sekitar 7 menit, sipir itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah ruangan.

"Ini kamar mandi barat di lantai satu. Aku ingin kau membersihkan ruangan ini sampai bersih! Nanti siang aku mengecek lagi. Jika nanti kulihat tuangan ini masih kotor, kau tak akan diberi makan siang hari ini!" tanpa menunggu jawabanku, petugas sipir itu lalu melenggos pergi begitu saja.

Dengan malas, kulihat kamar mandi yang harus kubersihkan. Kuharap kondisinya cukup baik sehingga aku tak harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk membersihkannya.

Tapi harapan tinggal harapan. Ruangan yang kukira sebesar ruang kamar mandi di wc umum, ternyata jauh dari bayangan. Kamar mandi ini hampir 10 kali lebih besar dari kamar mandi biasa.

Pemandangan pertama saat kau lihat kamar mandi ini adalah, jejeran pispot yang berjumlah sekitar 20-an di dinding bagian kiri, lalu di ujungnya terdapat washtafel yang juga cukup panjang. Lalu di bagian kanan, terdapat sekat-sekat tempat shower yang juga berjumlah di atas 10 buah. Juga di pojoknya, terdapat sekat kecil berupa wc tertutup.

Dan yang membuatku ingin mati saat ini juga adalah... Kondisi ruangan yang sangat kotor!

Banyak puntung rokok bertaburan di lantai yang basah. Lantai yang kotor, tulisan-tulisan di dinding dengan bahasa kotor yang akan menyakiti mata yang melihatnya, dan yang paling parah... Saat kutengok sekat berupa wc tertutup di pojok, ku temukan sesuatu yang sangat jorok di lubang wc-nya. Sebenarnya aku malas dan tak sanggup mengatakannya. Tapi, sesuai dengan apa yang kalian pikirkan. Itu kotoran manusia. Dan tolong jangan minta kudefinisikan bentuk juga hawa sekat itu. Aku tak akan sanggup.

Lebih baik aku mati. Itulah kalimat yang sedari tadi terbayangkan dibenakku.

Bagaimana aku dapat menyelesaikan tugas si sipir sialan itu sampai siang? Ini super tak mungkin mengingat kondisi kamar mandi yang begitu mengenaskan.

Hah... Tau begini, aku seharusnya mendengarkan D.O untuk bangun tidak kesiangan. Hah.. Aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Demi Tuhan, tak mungkin aku dapat membersihkan ruangan terkutuk ini sendirian! Sekali lagi, tak mungkin!

"Ini perlengkapan yang kau butuhkan untuk membersihkan kamar mandi! Cepat laksanakan!" seru sipir sialan itu seraya meletakkan ember, lap pel, dan alat lainnya di lantai.

Kulirik perlatan-alatan nista itu dengan tajam.

Sekali lagi, aku berpikir kalau mati saat ini lebih baik daripada mengerjakan pekerjaan tak mungkin seperti ini.  
"Apa ini tidak keterlaluan? Mana mungkin aku bisa menyelesaikan semuanya sendirian?" ujarku lemah.

"Itu masalahmu. Aku tak mau tahu. Lagipula, sejak awal ini memang hukuman bagi yang kesiangan. Kau tahu maksud hukuman kan? Agar membuatmu jera! Tak usah banyak pikir! Cepat lakukan!" teriaknya marah. Dan setelah itu, seperti biasa sipir sialan itu langsung pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri.

Aku meratapi nasibku. Rasanya, sejak memasuki jeruji besi, sudah terlalu banyak nasib sial menimpaku.

Malas-malas, kuhampiri peralatan kebersihan itu, lalu memulai hukumanku dengan berat hati.

Sekitar 2 jam setelah aku memulai hukuman, kurasakan sebagian besar kamar mandi sudah membaik dan cukup kinclong. Aku tentu bangga dengan hasil kerja kerasku. Tinggal setengahnya lagi, lalu aku bisa istirahat. Aaah..  
Ternyata jika sudah dijalankan, tidak sesulit yang ku pikirkan.

Saat sedang senang-senangnya kupandangi lantai kinclong hasil jerih payah, tiba-tiba sepasang kaki bersepatu kotor datang, dan membuat si kinclong ternodai.

Kulihat siapa pemilik kaki sialan dengan sepatu sialannya itu. Seorang pria muda jangkung berwajah kalem, yang entah kenapa kurasakan aura mengancam darinya.

Jujur aku lumayan takut dengannya. Tapi... Si sialan itu tiba-tiba mendatangi salah satu pispot yang sudah kubersihkan, lalu mengangkat sepatunya di mulut pispot, dan kembali mengotorinya. Selesai dengan itu, ia lalu menurunkan kakinya, lalu, ia membuka seleting celananya, dan... Kau tahulah apa...

Setelah melaksanakan tujuannya, ia hendak keluar langsung keluar dari ruangan. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, aku menyegahnya dengan memegang bahunya dari belakang.

"Sialan! Jangan datang terus mengotori pekerjaanku begitu saja! Kau harus tanggung jawab!" seruku padanya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, agar menghadap padaku. Saat itu bagru aku sadar sesuatu. Si songong ini ternyata sangat tinggi. Padahal aku sendiri cukup tinggi, tapi pria dihadapanku bahkan lebih tinggi dariku.

"Apa peduliku. Bersihkan lagi saja," jawabnya santai.

"Tentu saja kau harus peduli! Aku sudah capek-capek memberaihkannya, dan dalam sekejap saja kau mengotorinya! Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Bersihkan lagi!" aku berteriak frustasi.

Bukannya minta maaf atau mengakui kesalahannya, pria di depanku malah tersenyum sinis, dan malah mempertanyakan sesuatu yang tidak penting padaku.  
"Apa kau baru masuk penjara kemarin?"

"Hah?"

"Kau berani berbicara kasar begitu padaku. Itu artinya kau tak tahu aku, dan kau anak baru. Benar begitu, kan?" tanyany lagi dengan nada menyelidik.

Oh-owh! Sepertinya aku berurusan dengan orang yang cukup sulit sekarang. Tapi, bukankah kemarin Kai mengatakan bahwa hanya 2 orang yang betul-betul harus kujauhi. Kalau tak salah, namanya Kris dan Park Channyeol. Dan... Bukankah kalau di film-film, pemimpin penjara biasanya orang tua berotot dan berwajah galak?

Jadi intinya... Anak muda seperti orang di depanku itu tak mungkin salah satu dari dua oorang paling berbahaya dan berpengaruh di penjara ini. So, aku tak perlu merasa takut dengannya.

"Aku tak butuh tahu siapa dirimu! Yang penting, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau lakukan pada hasil kerja kerasku! Kalau tidak, aku tak akan segan-segan memperlihatkan kehebatan kungfuku!" bentakku padanya.

Lalu, senyum sinis itu tersungging lagi di bibirnya.  
"Hooo jadi kau menantangku?" tanyanya penuh penekanan.

Aku mengangguk yakin. "Terserah kalau kau berpikir begitu. Tapi kuingatkan, aku benar-benar kuat!"

"Benarkah? Kebetulan sudah lama aku menunggu orang kuat menantangku."

Aku melakukan kuda-kuda, lalu dengan cepat ku hantamkan pukulanku ke arah dadanya. Namun sebelum tinjuku mengenainya, tiba-tiba kulihat tubuhnya mengelak dengan cepat. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, ia tiba-tiba berada di belakang tubuhku.

Tangan orang itu lalu mengunci tanganku dari belakang, dan mendorong tubuhku ke dinding.

"Aargh!" aku mengaduh kesakitan saat tembok mengenai pipi kananku dengan keras. Kurasakan tanganku masih terkunci dengan tangannya, dan tubuhku tak bisa bergerak karena tergencet tembok dan tubuh orang itu.

"Wow! Kupikir kau lumayan lucu saat berteriak keaakitan seperti itu.." bisiknya tepat di telingaku.

"Lepaskan aku, sialan!" teriakku sambil meronta.

"Dan wajahmu juga lumayan. Kau tahu, dari pada menghajar tubuhmu dari depan, aku lebih suka melakukannya dari sini." selepas mengatakan hal itu, kuarasakan tiba-tiba lututnya bergerak di antara kakiku, dan berhenti tepat di selangkanganku.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan! Itu menjijikan!" seruku keras.

"Kau tak akan tahu jika tak mencobanya. Mungkin saja kau akan menyukainya, bukan?" ucapnya dengan nada suara yang entah mengapa kuartikan sebagai desahan.

"Ka.. Kau tahu ini salah kan? Sebelum kau kelepasan, ayo lepaskan aku!" ujarku histeris.

"Begitukah? Tapi aku tak masalah jika kelepasan."

"Tapi aku tak mau!" teriakku akhirnya.

"Aku tak memberi pilihan, sayang." dan setelah kata-kata menjijikan itu, ia tiba-tiba menarik tubuhku, lalu mendorongku masuk ke salah satu bilik shower, lalu pintu hikik dikunci dari luar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Bersenang-senang denganmu."

Tbc.

P.S : Karena aku baru nulis cerita yaoi, aku minta pendapat kalain. Untuk next chap, kalian lebih milih aku nulis bagian 'itu' taoris walau gak jamin bagus, apa aku skip aja? di tunggu jawabannya...


	4. Chapter 4

Tao Pov

Seringaian licik tersungging di bibirnya, dan aku merasa bahwa posisiku benar-benar terpojok sekarang. Orang itu terus berjalan mendekatiku. Aku berusaha mundur agar memberikan jarak sejauh-jauhnya dari orang itu. Tapi, punggungku sudah mengenai dinding di belakang.

Itu artinya aku tak bisa mundur lagi, sedangkan ia masih dapat mendekatiku.

Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Orang itu jelas lebih kuat dariku. Terbukti dengan kekalahanku tadi. Lalu sekarang aku harus bagaimana?

"Dilihat-lihat lagi, wajahmu bahkan lebih dari lumayan." Ujarnya pelan saat ia sudah benar-benar ada di hadapanku. Lalu dengan lihainya, ia menaruh tangan kanannya di dinding tepat di sebelah kiri telingaku. "Aku tak sabar ingin mencicipinya..." tambahnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Risih dengan perlakuannya, kuputuskan untuk menundukan kepalaku dalam-dalam dan memejamkan mataku. Berharap semua kesialan yang menimpaku adalah murni sebuah mimpi, dan saat membuka mata, orang itu tak akan ada di hadapanku.

Tapi sebuah sentuhan kecil tiba-tiba kurasakan di area daguku. Lalu perlahan, sentuhan yang kuyakin sebuah tangan itu mengangkat daguku, dan sebuah sentuhan lain mendarat di bibirku.

Aku tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku menolak untuk percaya. Aku akan tetap memejamkan mata, dan seolah hal yang dilakukannya bukanlah apa-apa. Benar! Seharusnya aku tak menganggapnya. Berpura-pura tidur saja.

"Buka matamu," perintahnya.

Aku tak membalas ataupun mematuhinya. Yang kulakukan hanya terus memejamkan mata dan diam di tempat.

"Aku hanya akan meminta dengan baik-baik selama dua kali. Jadi sebelum kau menyesal, buka matamu," perintahnya lagi dengan nada yang lebih tajam.

Akal sehatku berkata untuk mengikuti apa yang disuruh lelaki di depanku. Tapi harga diriku dan nuraniku berkata sebaliknya. Jujur saja saat ini aku cukup kebingungan. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Tapi karena rasa bingung itu juga membuatku tetap terdiam dengan mata terpejam.

"Hoo... Kau benar-benar menantangku," serunya dingin.

Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah tonjokan keras bersarang di perutku, dan otomatis mataku terbuka karena sakit yang menjalar. "Aaaaaaaaarggh!"

Tak membuang waktu, aku langsung mengaduh dan memegangi bagian perutku yang ditonjok.

"Aaaarg... Sakit!" seruku mengaduh. Tapi belum selesai rasa sakitku, tangan kanan pria itu lalu mendarat di leherku, kemudian mendorongnya dengan kuat. Sehingga kurasakan kepalaku membentur dinding di belakang dengan cukup keras.

"Kau seharusnya tak membuatku kesal seperti ini.." serunya dengan tatapan sinis.

Tangannya masih kuat mencengkeram leherku seakan ia benar-benar ingin membunuhku. Tanpa perlu berpikir panjang, kupakai kedua tanganku untuk melepaskan cengekeramannya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Bukannya terlepas, cengkeramannya bahkan jadi jauh lebih kuat.

Lalu kurasakan sesak menyerang dadaku. Pasokan oksigen di tubuhku menipis. Dan pandanganku mulai menggelap.

'Apakah pria ini berniat membunuhku?!' pikirku kacau.

Sesaat sebelum kuyakini akan meregang nyawa, cekikan tangannya berhenti, dan kemudian melepaskanku begitu saja. Seketika, aku langsung mencari-cari udara, dan kupikir hidupku tertolong saat itu.

"Jangan membuatku membunuh orang hari ini. Dan biarkan aku melakukan apapun yang kusuka denganmu," ucapnya dingin di telingaku. Aku yang cukup ketakutan, hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

Setelah mendapat anggukan pasrahku, wajah orang itu lalu mendekatiku, dan bibirnya kembali menyentuh bibirku. Lama-kelamaan, bibir orang itu membuka, dan sesuatu keluar dari mulutnya. Kemudian 'sesuatu itu' mencoba membuka bibirku yang menutup. Tapi aku tetap terdiam dan berusaha kerasa agar bibirku tak bobol begitu saja.

Dalam hitungan detik, pria itu melepaskan ciumannya, lalu kembali memerintah. "Buka mulutmu."

Jujur aku enggan melakukannya. Tapi apadaya? Aku lebih tak mau mati mengenaskan di sini. Tak menunggu lama, akhirnya kubuka bibirku, dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, pria itu kembali menciumku. Kali ini lebih panas, dan jauh lebih menyulitkan. Lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutku. Seakan menjadi penguasa baru di sana, lidah itu lalu menelusuri dan membolak-balikkan milikku dengan seenaknya.

"Engh... Hmmmp... Engh.." desahan kecil keluar dari sudut bibirku.

Tak memperlambat gerakannya, pria itu malah semakin gencar menyerbu kedalaman mulutku. Terlebih, saat tiba-tiba kurasakan salah satu tangannya bergerilya masuk ke dalam celanaku, dan tangan itu memainkan milikku yang tertidur lemas.

Konsentrasiku buyar antara cumbuan panas dan pergerakan tangannya di sekitar area sensitifku.

Setelah sekian lama bercumbu dan hampir kehabisan napas lagi, barulah ia menarik bibirnya menjauh. Kuambil napas dalam-dalam, sambil tanganku mencoba melepaskan milikku dari permainan tangannya. Tapi bukannya lepas, tangan itu malah bermain lebih cepat.

"Aah... Ah.. Ugh... Ja.. Jangan.. Tolong... Le.. Aah.. Hhah.. Lepaskan..." seruku saat kuyakini milikku yang sedari tadi tertidur mulai memperlihatkan hasil dari permainan tangan orang itu.

"Jangan bercanda," ujarnya. Kemudian tangan kiri pria itu yang bebas segera menurunkan celanaku. Rasa malu tiba-tiba menyeruak di wajahku.

"Ja...ngan.. ah.. Lihat!" teriakku di sela-sela desahan.

"Jangan pelit begitu... Lagian tubuh indah seperti itu, sayang jika tidak di lihat.." serunya yang kemudian tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhku sehingga kini aku menghadap tembok.

Tangan kanannya masih aktif mengocok milikku yang sudah sepenuhnya bangkit, dan perlahan tapi pasti, ia mempercepat gerakannya. "Aaaah... Ah... Ah.. Hentik... Kan.." seruku tak tertahankan.

Seperti biasa, pria di belakangku tak menggubris perkataanku sama sekali. Ia malah melakukan hal yang lebih aneh dari sebelumnya. Kurasakan, sesuatu mencoba masuk lewat lubang belakangku. Saat kutengok, orang itu sedang memasukan jari tengah tangan kirinya ke dalamku.

Sontak aku mengaduh dan tak percaya dibuatnya. "Ap... Apa yang coba kau lakukan!?" tanyaku cukup histeris.

"Aku harus membukanya dengan jariku, agar milikku bisa memasuki lubang terdalammu," jawabnya santai. Lalu ia memasukkan satu jari lagi, dan kedua jari itu mempermainkan bagian dalam tubuhku.

"Aaaaaargh! Ah.. Ah.. Hentikan...jangan.. Ah.. Sakit.."

Kocokkan tangan kanan dan tusukan jari tangan kirinya membuatku panas seketika. Rasanya aneh, namun entah bagaimana, aku dibuat terangsang karenannya. Lalu, saat-saat puncak itu datang. Dan aku tak dapat lagi mengontrol kata-kataku yang keluar karenanya.

"Aagh... Le..lebih cepat! Ahh... Argh.. Hahhh... Ah.. Keluar! Aku mau keluar... Cepat.. Ah.." seruku menggila.

"Tidak secepat itu, sayang," tiba-tiba gerakan tangan kanannya berhenti, dan malah mencengkeram milikku dengan sangat keras. Akibatnya, milikku yang sudah mencapai batasnya berhenti begitu saja, dan rasanya sangat tak enak.

"Hei... Ah.. Kau ... Kenapa berhenti... Begitu.. Ah .. Saja?" tanyaku sambil menengok ke belakang.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau keluar mendahuluiku." dengan cepat dan keras, jari jempol miliknya ia taruh di puncak milikku yang sudah tegang, dan menutupi jalan keluar spermaku. Satu hal yang kutasakan saat ini. Tersiksa.

"Akh... Lepaskan! Kumohon!"

"Tunggu sebentar..." tangan kanan pria itu masih menahan milikku, tapi tabgan kirinya yabg sedari tadi memasykan jaribya pada lubangku, seketika berhenti bergerak, dan malah mengeluarkannya dari lubang terdalamku.

Awalnya aku tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Tapi saat kudengar suara resleting celananya terbuka, dan sesuatu yang keras juga besar menyentuh selangkanganku. Aku terkesiap saat mengetahui apa yang bakal dilakukannya.

"Ka..kau.. Kau tidak berniat melakukannya.. Kan?" tanyaku berharap apa yang kupikirkan sebelumnya tak akan terjadi.

"Ini akan lumayan sakit. Tahanlah..."

"Tu... Tu... Tunggu! Tunggu! Ja.. Ukh.. Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

Tiba-tiba pria itu mencoba memasukan kejantanannya yang keras ke area lubang belakangku yang sebelumnya ia permainkan dengan jari. Kalau saat jarinya masuk hanya terasa sedikit sakit dan malu, maka saat kejantanannya yang lebih besar dan lebih keras ia coba masukkan, rasanya benar-benar sakit!

"Aaagrh! Hentikan! Itu tak akan muat! Hentikan! Aaarg!" teriakku histeris.

"Tentu saja ini akan masuk!" setelah mengatakan itu, lelaki dibelakangku tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhku dengan lebih keras, dan itu menyebabkan setengah batang miliknya mampu menerobos lubangku dengan paksa.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarg! Sakit! Itu... Sakit sekali! Aaaargh! Sakit... Tolong hentikan!"

"Wow, rasanya menyenangkan sekali berada di dalammu. Padahal baru setengah milikku berada di sana.." gumam pria itu.

Lalu kembali tanpa ancang-ancang, pria itu menekan bagian miliknya agar menerobos lubangku lebih jauh. Dan hasilnya, dalam sekejab miliknya sepenuhnya berada di dalamku.

"Aaaaaaaaaarggg!" dan aku kembali berteriak kesakitan.

"Apa ini sakit?" tanyanya enteng.

"Sakit sekali... To..long.. Kumohon keluarkan. Aku... Aku mohon... Maafkan aku... Tolong... Ah..." jawabku dengan air mata yang keluar dengan derasnya.

"Hm... Tentu saja kau akan kesakitan, darah yang keluar cukup banyak juga..." serunya dengan berbisik padaku.

Darah?  
Kutengok bagian bawah tubuhku, dan seperti yang ia katakan. Cairan berwarna merah terlihat mengalir di pangkal pahaku, hingga terjatuh dilantai.

"Kenapa bisa..."

Kalimatku tergantung, namun dalam setelahnya pria itu menjawab. "Anggap saja seperti gadis yang pertama kali kehilangan keperwanannya.."

"Hentikan..." ringisku saat melihat darahku sedikit demi sedikit mengalir dari area terdalamku.

"Tenang saja. Sedikit luka tak akan membunuhmu."

Setelah pembicaraan kami yang sangat singkat itu, ia memulai kembali apa yang sudah ia lakukan beberapa menit kebelakang. Dan rasa sakit itu semakin terasa tatkala pergerakannya berubah semakin kencang dari menit ke menit sehingga rasanya badanku tak kuasa menahannya.

HIngga pada batasan, aku tak kuat menahan luapan rasa sakit dan kenikmatan, dan cairan itu...

"AAAH!"

TBC

P.S: maaf lama banget nge postnya. Dan maaf juga kalo dikit banget. Ragu sih apa aku bisa nyeritain adegan itu dengan benar...


	5. Chapter 5

Tao pov

"Aaaaargh!" teriakku kencang. Saat untuk kesekian kalinya ia memasukiku, dan melepaskan seluruh miliknya di dalam tubuhku. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Lagi.

Keringatku bercucuran, dan seluruh otot-otot tubuhku melemas.

Pria itu kemudian mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah menyusut dariku, dan melepaskan seluruh pegangannya dari tubuhku. Jelas saja tubuhku ini langsung terjatuh di atas lantai saat itu juga. Seakan seluruh tenaga dan otot-otot di tubuhku menghilang. Sehingga aku kehilangan keseimbangan atas berat badanku sendiri.

"Kau tahu, sudah lama aku tak keluar sebanyak ini. Terlebih dengan sesama lelaki." Pria itu memulai pembicaraan sambil membuka seluruh baju yang melekat di badannya.

'Aku tak mau tahu!' jawabku dalam hati sambil mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku dari tubuhnya yang kini telanjang ke lantai kamar mandi yang basah.

"Entah kenapa, sejak pertama kali 'mengunjungi' lubangmu, aku jadi merasa ketagihan. Aku saja sampai lupa sudah berapa kali aku keluar.." Pria itu lalu menyimpan pakaiannya di penggantung pakaian yang ada di belakang pintu, lalu mulai mendekati keran shower. Tak menunggu lama, pria itu lalu memutarkan keran, dan bulir-bulir air shower berjatuhan ke atas badannya.

"Empat kali.." bisikku hampir pada diriku sendiri.

"Hah? Apa katamu?" Tanya pria itu bahkan tanpa merasa perlu memandangku.

"Sialan! Kau melakukan sampai empat kali, dan kau tak ingat!? Brengsek!" bisikku benci sambil kembali teringat berapa kali si brengsek itu mengeluarkan benih-benihnya di dalamku.

Untung atau sialnya, karena suara showernya cukup keras, ia tidak bisa mendengarkan umpatanku.

"Kesan pertamaku padamu saat ini adalah... Kau menarik dan menyenangkan. Jadi..." pria itu berjalan mendekatiku, dan berjongkok di hadapanku. "Siapa namamu?"

Aku memandangnya tajam, dan tak sedikitpun aku berniat menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Kau mengacuhkanku?"

"..."

"Baiklah, kau memang menarik. Dan orang menarik biasanya keras kepala dan bodoh. Persis seperti dirimu." Pria sialan itu perlahan mengelus rambutku, dan membelai wajahku yang pebuh dengan peluh. Tetesan air dingin yang mengalir dari rambutnya yang basah jatuh di sekitar badanku.

Semakin lama, kurasakan belaian tangannya menjadi lebih kasar, dan elusannya berubah menjadi jambakan. Rambutku ditarik keatas, dan jambakannya itu membuat kepalaku dipaksa untuk sejajar dengan pandangannya. Sehingga aku harus menahan berat tubuhku dengan kedua lenganku.

"Apa aku perlu mengajarimu lebih banyak, agar kau menjadi pintar dan menghormatiku?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis yang benar-benar menyeramkan.

Aku segera menggeleng.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, jawab pertanyaanku. Satu, siapa namamu?"

"Tao."

"Nama lengkap?"

"Hu.. Huang Zitao..."

"Kau orang China atau Taiwan?"

"...China..."

"Hm... Baiklah. Umurmu berapa?"

"...23..."

"Dan yang terakhir. Kenapa kau bisa dipenjara?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Rasanya akan sangat sulit untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang satu ini. Karena jika kulakukan, itu seperti membuka luka lama.

Melihat reaksiku yang cukup lambat, pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan memandangku tajam. Lagi-lagi menakutkan.

"Bi... Bisakah aku tak menjawab yang itu?" tanyaku penuh harap setelah jeda beberapa menit tadi.

Laki-laki itu memandangku sekilas, lalu menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Well, kau tak harus mengatakannya padaku. Setidaknya aku bukan orang yang ingin tahu masalah orang lain. Jadi kau tenang saja. " Pria tinggi itu lalu melepaskan pegangannya padaku, mendekati pancuran showernya lagi, dan kembali sibuk membersihkan dirinya.

Sementara itu, tubuhku belum bisa digerakan, dan rasanya semakin lama semakin fokus pandanganku menggelap. Hingga pada batas ... kesadaranku menghilang.

###

Hal pertama yang kusadari saat membuka mata adalah, terdapat sebuah tangan kokoh yang melingkari pinggangku. Kulihat siapa pemilik tangan itu. Disampingku tidur seorang pria berwajah tampan. Tanpa perlu menerka-nerka siapa dirinya, aku langsung tahu dan ingat wajahnya.

Si mesum di kamar mandi!

"Kau bangun..." tiba-tiba kudapati matanya sedang menatapku lekat.

"Ehm... Ya aku bangun. Aku sudah bangun. Jadi... Aku tak harus... Tidur di sini lagi.." Dengan buru-buru kulepaskan tangannya yang melingkari pinggangku, dan mencoba turun dari ranjang.

Namun sebelum itu terjadi, tangannya kembali melingkari pinggangku, dan memelukku erat-erat.

"Ap.. Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini tidak benar.." seruku risih.

"Tidak ada yang benar di penjara, kau tahu." Balasnya sambil beberapa kali menciumi wajahku seakan aku adalah miliknya.

"Tapi, laki-laki dengan laki-laki... Ini tidak benar. Bahkan di dalam penjara pun kau harusnya bisa membedakan yang benar dan salah." jawabku tak mau kalah sambil berusaha menghindar dari setiap ciumannya.

Pria itu berhenti menciumiku, lalu memandangku lekat-lekat. Kupikir ia akan marah dengan pernyataanku itu. Tapi tidak. Ia hanya memandangku biasa.  
"Sudah berapa lama kau di penjara?" tanyanya santai.

"Satu.. Satu hari. Aku sampai kemarin sore..."

"Kalau begitu tak aneh. Kau masih berpandangan bahwa dunia yang kita jalani di belakang penjara ini masih sesuci kehidupan di luar sana. Tapi kuyakinkan, dalam beberapa hari kau tak akan mempermasalahkan salah dan benar yang kau katakan barusan. Percayalah."

"Ya apapun itu, lepaskan aku!" erangku masih mencoba melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak akan. Kau milikku sekarang." tolaknya mentah-mentah. Dan apa katanya tadi?

"Siapa... Siapa yang milikmu?" tanyaku ragu.

"Tentu saja kau."

"Hah? Se..sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku mengatakannya." jawabnya kalem. Tunggu! Kalau sejak ia mengatakannya berarti... Hanya beberapa detik yang lalu?

"Tapi aku tak mau!" bantahku tak setuju.

"Diam! Kau tak punya hak untuk memutuskan! Yang harus kau lakukan hanya menurutiku!" Tiba-tiba dengan kasar ia mencengkeram daguku, dan meninggikan nada suaranya.  
"Mengerti!?" tanyanya tajam. Dan jelas menyeramkan.

Tahu kalau pria yang tengah kendekapku ini tak menerima tolakkan, aku segera menurut dengan menganggukkan kepala. Tanda aku setuju. Walau sebenarnya aku sungguh tak mau.

"Bagus. Sekarang bangun, dan kita akan makan. Kau belum makan kan?" tanyanya sambil membangkitkan tubuh kami berdua.

"Belum..." jawabku jujur. "Dan... Ehm..." kucuri pandang pria di sebelahku dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa?"

" _Gege_ , ini jam berapa?" tanyaku pelan. Oh ya, karena aku belum tahu siapa namanya, maka kupanggil saja dengan sebutan kakak dalam bahasa china.

"Jam 9 malam. Sel baru saja dikunci."

"Eh? Sudah jam 9 malam!?" seruku histeris. Bagaimana bisa aku tertidur sampai jam 9 malam, dan bahkan sampai terkunci di sel milik orang lain.

"Ya. Kau belum makan dari pagi kan, jadi sudah ku ambilkan bagianmu."

"Tapi... Bagaimana dengan teman sekamar sel gege kalau aku disini?"

"Tak perlu khawatir. Sejak tiga bulan lalu aku tidur sendiri di sini." Dengan mudah ia menjawab.

"Hah? Memang kemana orang yang dulu se-sel denganmu?"

"Mati."

Tuhan, selamatkan aku.

Tbc 


	6. Chapter 6

D.O's Pov

Setelah beberapa kali mencoba membangunkan Tao, akhirnya aku menyerah. Pemuda itu sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan. Jadi, daripada membuang-buang waktuku untuk membangunkan panda tidur itu, aku lebih baik segera turun ke ruang utama, dan mendapat sarapan. Juga kalau bisa, kuambil kesempatan bertanya banyak hal tentang sel penjara kepada Kai. Laki-laki itu pasti tahu banyak soal penjara ini. Karena kalau tebakanku benar, ia adalah mantan kepala sipir di penjara ini. Terbukti dengan seluruh ilmu pengetahuannya tentang dunia di balik jeruji, dan dengan sikap sipir-sipir juga tahanan yang seakan mengenalnya.

"D.O!" seseorang memanggil namaku, dan berlari ke arahku.

"Oh, hai Baekhyun-ssi..." kusapa Baekhyun dengan senyum tanggungku.

"Mana Tao-ssi?"

"Dia masih tidur tapi jangan berpikir kalau aku tak pernah membangunkannya, ya. Sulit sekali membangunkan pria itu..." Jawabku menjelaskan.

Baekhyun terlihat mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia menyentuh bahuku dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, kau mau sarapan bersamaku?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang kuanggukan kepalaku.  
"Boleh. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, dimana Kai-ssi?" tanyaku sembari mencari-cari sosok itu. Sosok yang bisa menjelaskanku tentang seluruh masalah penjara ini. Jujur saja, aku lebih butuh sosoknya saat ini daripada Baekhyun yang cukup berisik tak jelas.

"Ahh... Kai ada di belakangku. Sebentar lagi dia ada. Kita tunggu saja... Ah dia datang!" Baekhyun menunjuk sosok yang berjalan ke arah kami dengan santai.

"Pagi.." sapa Kai padaku.

"Pagi." Sapaku balik.

"Yosh! Semuanya sudah berkumpul, ayo kita yurun ke bawah, dan makan!" seru Baekhyun dengan berapi-api.

"Tao-ssi?" Kai bertanya sambil mencari-cari sosok pria tinggi yang sekarang sepertinya masih tidur di atas ranjangnya.

"Dia masih tidur. Aku sudah membangunkannya beberapa kali. Tapi ia tak mau dengar. Jadi aku pergi sendiri." Seruku mengungkapkan alasan.

"Dasar! Kenapa dia belum bangun jam segini? Padahal aku sudah peringatkan untuk mengikuti aturan yang ada... Ckck.." Kai terlihat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Memang apa yang akan terjadi jika tahanan telat bangun?" Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Kai menghembuskan nafasnya malas. "Dia akan dibangunkan paksa, tak akan diberi sarapan, dan di suruh bekerja ekstra sampai makan siang. Jika pekerjaannya tidak selesai sampai batas waktu yang ditentukan, jangan harap ia dapat jatah makan siang."

"Waaah... Kalau aku pasti tak suka hukuman seperti itu. Melewatkan makan pagi dan bekerja sampai siang. Tidak terima kasih!" Baekhyun menanggapi dengan wajah yang cukup serius.

Sembari terus berbicara, kami sampai di lantai utama, dan langsung mengantri di antrian untuk mengambil makan. Saat mengantri, beberapa pasang mata memandangi kami dengan pandangan yang tak bisa kutebak. Tapi khusus untuk Kai berbeda. Hampir tiap-tiap dari tahanan di sini memandanginya dengan pandangan tak suka dan pandangan mengejek.

"Apa benar kau mantan kepala sipir di sini?" tanyaku dengan suara berbisik.

Sesaat setelah kuucapkan kata-kata itu, Kai terlihat terdiam sejenak. Dan kurasakan tatapannya kaku dan pandangannya seperti menghilang dari ruangan ini.

"Kai-ssi?"

"Ah... Kita sudah sampai di konternya. Cepat ambil nampanmu!" Seru Kai sambil memberikan salah satu nampan padaku juga Baekhyun. Jelas sekali lelaki di depanku ini ingin mengganti topik pembicaraan dengan paksa. Sepertinya topik tentang 'kepala sipir' dan sebagainya masih terlalu sensitif untuk dibicarakan dengannya. Walau sebenarnya, tanpa perlu ditanyakan aku sudah yakin dengan dugaanku sendiri.

***  
Makanan di dalam penjara ini memang benar-benar tak menarik. Menunya hanya semangkuk kecil nasi yang sudah dingin, lalu daging ikan yang terlalu asin dan semangkuk kecil kuah sup yang terasa hambar. Sangat tidak mengunggah selera makanku.

"Kau tidak makan?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah meneguk sedikit kuah sup di mangkuknya.

"Apa kau tak masalah makan makanan seperti ini?" aku bertanya balik.

Baekhyun kembali menyendokkan nasinya ke mulut. "Tentu saja tidak masalah! Kau tahu, masakan yang dimasak hyung-ku di rumah jauh lebih tak enak dari makanan-makanan ini. Jadi aku sih tak ada masalah." jawabnya sembari mengunyah.

Aku memandang orang yang sedang makan di sisi kiriku itu dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Sebaiknya kau dengarkan kata-katanya, D.O-ssi." Kai yang sedang makan daging ikan asinnya dengan sumpit ikut pembicaraan kami. Atau kalau boleh jujur, ia menceramahiku lagi. "Kau akan hidup di sini bukan sehari dua hari. Kalau kau tak bisa beradaptasi dengan makanan yang disuguhkan di sini, kau akan mati kelaparan. Sudah cepat makan!"

Aku masih enggan makan sebenarnya. Tapi karena ceramah tiba-tiba yang dilontarkan Kai, aku jadi tertegun dan mulai mencoba menikmati makanku.

Dengan perlahan kusuap nasi di mangkuk kecilku ke dalam mulut. Mengunyah sebisanya. Lalu kumasukan ikan asin setelahny, dan ternyata rasanya tak seburuk yang kupikirkan. Setelah mencampurlan keduanya berbarengan, tidak terlalu buruk...

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kai-ssi, bisa kau jelaskan orang seperti apa Park Chanyeol?" Di tengah makan, aku bertanya langsung pada Kai-ssi.

Seketika kulihat raut wajah Kai berubah. Bahkan ia menghentikan kegiatannya menyeruput kuar sup-nya.  
"Untuk apa kau bertanya soal orang itu?"

"Hm... Kau tahu, aku berniat mendengarkan peringatanmu itu untuk tak terlibat masalah dengan kedua orang yang semalam kau sebutkan. Tapi masalahnya, aku tak tahu ciri-ciri fisik kedua orang itu. Kalau aku tak tahu, bagaimana bisa aku menjauhkan diri dari mereka?" Jelasku panjang lebar. Berharap Kai memakan umpanku.

"Hm.. Baiklah.." Kai mengangguk mengiyakan.

 _Bagus_

 _"_ Bisa dibilang ciri-ciri fisik keduanya hampir miirp. Mereka memiliki tinggi yang di atas rata-rata laki-laki di tempat ini. Selain itu, Park Chanyeol sedikit lebih pendek dari Kris. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang warga asli negara korea, Kris adalah keturunan tiongkok. Lalu... kalau Kris.."

Belum selesai Kai menjelaskan, kupotong kalimatnya di tengah-tengah. "Bisa tidak kau berikan ciri-ciri Park Chanyeol saja? Kukira aku lebih butuh informasi tentangnya."

"Kenapa? Apa kau ada urusan dengan Park Chanyeol?" tanya Kai tajam.

Aku meneguk air liurku dengan berat. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak." bantahku mentah-mentah. "Hanya saja, aku dengar tempatku bekerja di lapas ini akan sama dengan tempat dimana Park Chanyeol di pekerjakan. Jadi aku harus lebih waspada pada orang itu daripada yang bernama Kris, bukan?" seruku kembali mengutarakan penjelasan palsu pada Kai.

"Aku tak tahu kau dengar dari mana tentang pembagian kerja itu. Tapi untuk jaga-jaga, sepertinya tak masalah kalau kuberitahu lebih detail tentang si Park itu." Kai mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Seperti yang kukatakan, dia tinggi sekali. Badannya sangat atletis, dan wajahnya lumayan tampan. Oh ya, umurnya baru 23 tahun ini tapi orang itu kuat sekali saat berkelahi. Namun begitu, tidak seperti Kris yang berwatak lebih keras, Park Chanyeol itu berperagai cukup santai di saat normal. Namun jangan pernah membuatnya kesal atau marah. Karena semua orang yang melakukannya selalu berakhir menyesal dan terluka." Jelas Kai sambil kembali menghabiskan nasi dan lauk yang berada di nampannya.

"Terdengar cukup mengerikan." Baekhyun yang ternyata sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan kami ikut menimpali.

"Maka dari itu aku peringatkan kalian untuk menjauh darinya." Kai menutup acara sarapannya dengan memperingatkan kami untuk yang ke berapa kali.

Selesai sarapan, kami digiring ke tempat bekerja kami masing-masing. Ternyata di antara kami berempat, termasuk Tao, tidak ada satu pun yabg mendapatkan tempat kerja yang sama. Aku ditugaskan di bagian pabrik bola sepak yang berada di bagian barat gedung. Sedangkan Kai mendapat pekerjaan di perpustakaan penjara. Lalu Baekhyun mendapatkan jatah di kafetaria. Ia bekerja membantu para bibi-bibi di dapur untuk memasakan makanan yang akan dihidangkan setiap jam makan di atas meja makan para tahanan. Sedangkan Tao, yang kudengar ia bertugas sebagai anggota bersih-bersih di lantai satu. Menyedihkan sekali pekerjaan yang didapatkannya.

Tak lama setelah dibacakan tempat kerja dan apa saja yang harus kami lakukan, beberapa sipir segera menuntun para tahanan memasuki ruangan yang telah ditentukan.

Tak di sangka dan di duga, saat memasuki tempat kerjaku, yaitu pabrik bola, aku benar-benar ditempatkan di satu tempat dengan Park Chanyeol. Ternyata tak sulit menebak orang bermarga Park itu. Sesuai dengan yang dikatakan Kai tadi, ia memang sangat tinggi, bertubuh atletis, dan berwajah menarik. Terlebih tadi kudengar ia bergurau santai dengan salah satu tahanan lainnya. Masih seusai dengan deskripsi Kai. Park Chanyeol cukup santai dan humoris. Itu artinya aku tak perlu terlalu bersusah payah mendekatinya.

Mengabaikan pekerjaanku sejenak, kuhampiri pria bertubuh tinggi yang kuperhatikan sejak tadi tak kengerjakan apapun kecuali tiduran di sofa yang berada di pojok ruangan. Bahkan beberapa sipir yang berjaga tak memaksanya bekerja seperti tahanan lainnya. Jelas sekali ia memang salah satu tahanan berkuasa yang bisa melakukan apapun yang ia kehendaki di sini.

"Chanyeol-hyungnim..." aku memanggilnya dengan hormat.

Sekilas kulihat matanya memandang ke arah wajahku. Namun beberapa detik setelah itu ia kembali menutup kelopak matanya lagi.

"Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan pada anda.. Hyungnim." seruku lebih sopan.

"Ada apa?" akhirnya ia menjawab.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu awal. Tapi maukah anda menerima tawaran..." tak sempat menyelesaikanya, tiba-tiba pria yang tengah berbaring itu bangun dan berjalan meninggalkanku. Terdengar tak tertarik mendengar kalimat selanjutnya.

Tak mau kehilangan moment, aku segera mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang. Namun saat hendak melanjutkan langkahku, seorang sipir menghentikanku. Ternyata aku sudah berada di depan pintu keluar pabrik. Sipir itu hanya memberhentikanku tanpa memperdulikan Park Chanyeol yang berjalan bebas keluar ruangan.

"Hyungnim! Ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan padamu!" teriakku keras kepada pemuda yang berjalan santai di depanku. Sedang dua pasang lengan sipir masih menjerat tubuhku agar tidak keluar ruangan.

"Masuk! Kembali bekerja! Atau kau diberi hukuman tambahan!" teriak salah satu sipir.

Tak kuperdulikan, aku terus mencoba membebaskan diriku. Sebelum Park Chanyeol benar-benar hilang dari pandanganku, aku berteriak keras padanya. "Aku bersumpah! Jika kau membiarkanku mengutarakan alasanku berbicara denganmu, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau suruh, Hyungnim!" teriakku frustasi.

Tak sampai 10 detik, laki-laki itu langsung berbalik sambil berjalan mendekatiku. "Biar aku yang urus dia." seru Chanyeol pada kedua sipir yang menajagiku sambil memberikan dua lembar uang 10.000 won masing-masing.

Tanpa ada perlawanan, kedua sipir yang telah disuap itu membebaskanku.

Tak menunggu lama, tiba-tiba pria itu menyuruhku mengikuti langkahnya. Tanpa banyak protes, aku segera mengikuti jejak langkahnya.

Sampai di depan sebuah ruangan tertutup di salah satu lorong, aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. 'Ruangan apa ini?'

"Kau masuk duluan!" perintahnya.

Tentu saja tak pakai lama, aku membuka pintu ruangan di depanku.

Selangkah, dua langkah, aku langsung tahu dimana aku sekarang. Awalnya tak ada yang aneh. Hanya sebuah kamar mandi biasa. Tapi tiga detik setelahnya, aku merasakan sesuatu yang janggal.

"... Urgh...Aaah... Tol..ong hentikan... Aaairgh.. Ah!" sebuah desahan terdengar. Tak lupa terdengar juga suara seperti sebuah benda digesekkan beberapa kali di tempat yang sama.

Tentu saja aku tak begitu polos sehingga tak tahu apa yang terjadi di salah satu bilik kamar mandi yang tertutup, bergetar, berdesah, dan terlihat empat buah kaki telanjang yang saling berdekatan dari sela-sela bawah pintu itu.

"Ini... Mengerikan.." bisikku tanpa banyak pikir.

Saat hendak berjalan mundur keluar dari ruangan itu, tiba-tiba punggungku berbenturan dengan sesuatu. Saat kutengok ke belakang, ternyata yang mengahalangi jalan mundurku adalah pria tinggi gagah yang tadi membawaku ke tempat ini.

"Hehe... Tak kusangka Kris sialan itu mendahuluiku hari ini. Padahal aku ingin sekali pakai bilik yang satu itu. Kau tahu kenapa?" ucapnya tepat di telingaku.

"Aku tanya, apa kau tahu alasannya?" Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaanya padaku. Itu artinya ia butuh jawaban dariku.

Aku menggeleng dengan kaku-kaku. "Ti.. Tidak..."

"Kau tidak tahu? Baiklah akan kuberi tahu.." deru bisikan Chanyeol mengisi penuh telinga kananku. "Karena... Selain bilik itu paling lengkap, di sana juga menghasilkan suara desahan yang lebih nikmat di dengar dan juga jelas. Tadinya aku ingin mendengar suara itu dari mulutmu yang kecil itu. Tapi ternyata, si Kris sialan itu sudah mendahuluiku." jawab Chanyeol dengan nada yang sangat santai.

"H..Hyungnim... Sepertinya aku harus... Kembali ke... Pabrik.." seruku tergagap padanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja kau harus menemaniku di sini. Aku menemukan rencana yang bagus sekarang. " Chanyeol kembali menghembuskan napasnya di antara telinga dan leherku..seketika bulu kudukku meremamg.

"Ap.. Apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

Chanyeol tersenyum licik. "Ayo kita intip mereka!"

"Eh?"

Tak menunggu jawabanku, Chanyeol segera membopongku masuk ke bilik sebelah kanan bilik yang sedang bergetar itu.

TBC

×××  
Btw maaf lama. Ceritanya mulai ke pov Dio. Gmn pendapat kalian?


End file.
